fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
}} Mario & Sonic: Parallel Dimensions (in japan: 'マリオ＆ソニック悪い未来冒険 '''that says: ''Mario & Sonic Bad Future Adventure) is an upcoming 2.5D/3D game for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS to be released to this Winter 2013 made by Nintendo and Sega. This game involves Mario and Sonic together to an futuristic adventure in time, not in a olympic game as always. There's a E3 demo and a video trailer avaiable in Nintendo eShop in Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Plot There are 4 stories on each team: Heros Team One day in Mushroom Kingdom... Mario and Luigi were walking on the path through Peach's Castle. Sudden they saw an airship from Bowser the sky. Mario and Luigi are dashing to the castle. After that, Peach is grabbed by Bowser's hand and Peach screwing all the time saying Mario. Well, Luigi was being ignored, hehe.... So anyway, Mario jumps to Bowser's head but it sudden it appears somethings strange and lightnings there. It was a darkful portal. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Bowser were shokked. Sudden, the portal with a high-speed velocity, he inhaled Princess Peach into the portal. Mario, Luigi and Bowser were to be shokked. They tried to pull the princess but it's failed. The portal grabbed Bowser into him and then he's gone. Mario and Luigi are exausted so they can pull up the princess now. Oh no... Princess Peach is inhaled by a mysterious and a evil, dark portal. Mario was dissapointed to himself but Luigi says bravery words to his coragous brother that he save the princess a million times in 35 years. So Mario and Luigi goes into the portal and then... the adventure is not begun yet! Look... One day in Mobius, Sonic was finding the Chaos Emeralds around Green Hill Zone with Tails. They founded now all of them! Cool! But sudden, somethings bad coming. Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic interrupted them by asking to give the Chaos Emeralds. Tails says not. So, Eggman, prepares his ultimate (yeah whatever...) weapon: The Egg Spiker! Sonic says that name is boring. Eggman was mad so they're prepared to battle against him two. But sudden, there was a strange thing again that it happened in Mushroom Kingdom. The portal!!! Sonic and the other were shokked! No matter what, the portal inhaled the seven Chaos Emeralds! Sonic was prepared to catch these emeralds but it was to late. Sonic was to late from catch these emeralds. Eggman and Metal Sonic were inhaled by the portal like Princess Peach. Sonic and Tails had no choice so they decide to go into the portal so, ..., for now, the adventure begins not yet! Wait a minute... Mario and Luigi wokked up after all that inhaled situation. The place is so dark and familiar to Mario and Luigi. It's looks like the first adventure to go to rescue Peach in SMB. But further through the path, Luigi saw Sonic and Tails lied on the ground. Sonic and Tails, slowly, wokkes up and then they shokken about Mario and Luigi. They asked: Who are you two? Mario and Luigi were trying to invent a little slogan introduction like: "THE SUPAH MARIO BROTHERS! YAHOO, OH YEAH!" Sonic loved the slogan and then they meet them selfs like: "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog". And: "And I'm Tails! Nice to meet you, guys!" Mario and Luigi are suprissed and plesaured with these animals and now they're about to discusing about the place. For Mario and Luigi, it looks familiar but for Sonic and Tails not obviously. So they formed a team named: The Heros Team to rescue Princess Peach while finding the Chaos Emeralds in this familiar, dark, creepy place. So, now, for real, the adventure begins now! Peace Team One day in Yoshi Island, the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day to go walking around and picnicking before the sunset. Yoshi, the lovely dinossaur, wanted to invite Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach to join him. After that, they did not come. Strange isn't it? That portal inhaled the Mario Bros. and Princess Peach before Yoshi wanted to invites them. So Yoshi just wanted to invite Toad, the fungus guy. After that invitation, Toad came in Yoshi Island with his friends Blue Toad, Green Toad and Yellow Toad. They meeted Yoshi and they go walking through the woods. After 10 miles/km further, that evil portal appears so sudden by interupting Yoshi's walkthrough! They inhaled the Toads but Yoshi catches Toad with his tongue. Toad said Yoshi must release himself. Yoshi was scared but he must release to save the Toads. So they jump into that dark portal. In the future of Mobius, there was Silver the Hedgehog with her partner Blaze the Cat. They are saving the future by defeating monsters and rebuild the world with his telekenisis power but this was insuficient. Sudden, that evil portal appeared to inhale someone. That someone was Blaze. So she was inhaled by the portal but Silver stopped her with his telekenisis powers but the portal can do that too. He used his powers to beat Silver and inhale Blaze. It' worked. Blaze was inhaled and Silver wanted to save her but he doesn't give up! So he jump into the dark portal to save Blaze. In Palmtree Panic, Amy was walking with Cream to search Sonic there but he wasn't everywhere. She was sad but she doesn't give up. Sudden, behind the bushes and that tree, it appears a voice like: Amy..... Amy...... Amy...... . Amy was like she hearded something strange. It looked like Sonic's voice but Cream said it was strange that Sonic looks so mysterious but Amy dashes through the bushes to find Sonic voice. She founded but it wasn't Sonic, it was that dark portal again. Amy, scared, was prepared to use her Piko Piko Hammer but lately, Cream was inhaled by that portal and Amy wanted to rescue her so Amy jumps into the portal to save Cream and possibly find Sonic. In that dark place, it looked so familiar to Silver. It looked like Soleanna but in dark and abandoned but then he saw Amy lied on the ground. Silver goes to her to see if she's OK. Amy woke up and saw Silver. She gave a hug to him because she was scared. Silver and Amy team up and goes to another area of Soleanna. That area was Yoshi and Toad lied on the ground. Silver founded that dinosaur and that mushroom guy. Amy said they are weird but Silver goes to them to see if they are OK. Toad woke up and shokked he was scared and asked who are these two. They meeted and Toad wanted to wake Yoshi up. Yoshi woke up and he was hungry after that long fall but sudden he saw Silver and Amy and he's shokked. Toad explained to Yoshi what's going on and then they decide to team up with Silver and Amy. The four heros goes to save her friends. Wild Team TBA Anti Team TBA Gameplay TBA Characters Playable Characters The characters haves a team name and his own story. Heros Team Peace Story Wild Story Anti Story Supporting Characters Stages TBA Gallery MarioPrepared.png|Mario SonicJump.png|Sonic MarioSonic_M&SPD.png|Mario lauching Sonic MarioSonic2_M&SPD.png|Mario and Sonic walking together MarioSonic3_M&SPD.png|Mario and Sonic prepared to fight FireMario_M&SPD.png|Fire Mario FireSonic2.png|Fire Sonic FireHeros_M&SPD.png|Fire Mario and Fire Sonic Luigi M&SPD.png|Luigi TailsPointing.png|Tails LuigiTails_M&SPD.png|Luigi and Tails TailsLuigi2_M&SPD.png|Luigi and Tails running FireLuigi.png|Fire Luigi FireTails.png|Fire Tails FireHeros2_M&SPD.png|Fire Luigi and Fire Tails Yoshi Happy.png|Yoshi SilverYoshi_M&SPD.png|Yoshi and Silver YoshiSilver2_M&SPD.png|Yoshi and Silver being friends. PaperToadDTT.png|Toad AmyToad_M&SPD.png|Amy throwing Toad into the air AmyToad2_M&SPD.png|Toad haves a mushroom with Amy DK M&SPD.png|Donkey Kong KnucklesDK_M&SPD.png|Donkey Kong and Knuckles KnucklesDK2_M&SPD.png|Donkey Kong throwing Knuckles into the air while Knuckles is ready to punch. ShadowWario_M&SPD.png|Wario and Shadow ShadowWario2_M&SPD.png|Wario and Shadow fighting with his enemies RougeWalugi_M&SPD.png|Waluigi and Rouge RougeWaluigi_M&SPD.png|Waluigi and Rouge fighting Media Heros Team Grasslands *To Peach's Castle - Dash 1 *Peach's Castle - Dash 2 Mobius *Finding Emeralds - Act 1 *A Little Surprise - Act 2 Parallel SMB *Parallel SMB 1-1 Path - Dash 1 *Underground Madness - Dash 2 *Athletic Deeps - Dash 3 *Bowser's Abandoned Castle - Dash 4 *Parallelic Bowser Battle - Boss Parallel Green Hill Zone *Parallel Green Hill Zone - Act 1 *Parallel Emerald Hill Zone - Act 2 *Parallel Dark Hill Zone - Act 3 *Parallel Crystal Hill Zone - Act 4 *Parallelic Dr. Eggman Battle - Boss Trivia Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sega Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Nintendo eShop Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Tails Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Toad Games Category:Amy Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Wario Games Category:Shadow the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Waluigi Games Category:Wario & Waluigi Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated B CERO Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Fantendo Games Category:GreenStar Studios